Trust is More Important
by Caroline Greene
Summary: After Day 6 Morris and Chloe get back together for the baby. . .When Morris starts drinking again Chloe has to decide if she's going to stay with Morris or leave with Jack, who just wants a chance to start over. Gets pretty fluffy.


"Chloe, darling, I've told you! It was the stress talking. I didn't mean a word of it."

"You ment every word of it, Morris! Don't lie to me. You didn't want anything to do with me until I told you about the baby!" Chloe motioned to her swollen belly.

Morris pulled over. He'd never been good at arguing and driving at the same time. He leaned over and cupped Chloe's face in his hands "Listen to me. I'm telling now; I want to stay with you."

Chloe pulled her face away as Morris leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He asked in a sad, pleading voice.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

2424242424242424242424...

Thud. Thud. Crash!

Chloe sat up in bed and turned on the light. It was 4AM. Morris wasn't there--she was alone in the bedroom.

Thud. Crash! Thud.

She heard it again. It was coming twards the bedroom. Her hand automatically went to the night stand and she pulled out the hand gun.  
Scilently, she crept across the room and into the closet, closing the door so that just her hands and gun here exposed.

The door opened and a figure swayed for a moment, then crashed to the ground, giggling.

Chloe opened the closet door. "Morris?!" She yelled.

Stepping closer, she saw that it was indeed her husband lying face down on the floor. She nudged him with her foot. "What the hell are you doing?"

He scrambled up to his feet and swayed again. "Heyyyy, love. I wasss wlooking far yoou." He slirred, as he lurched forward twards Chloe.

Noticing the gun, he straightened up as best he could "What yoooou doin' wif that?"

Chloe crossed her arms still holding the gun. "You're drunk." She said coldly.

"Whys do you has to be like that, love? I'm not drunks...I'm fine." He whinned, taking another step closer to her.

Chloe pointed the gun at him and hissed back "Don't lie to me, Morris! You're drunk off your ass! You promised me you wouldn't--"

He jumped on her, cutting her off. He grabbed the gun as they both hit the floor. He threw the gun across the room and strattled her.

"Get off of me, you drunk!" Chloe screamed.

Morris ignored her and started sloppily kissing her neck as he unbuckled his belt.

"No! I said get the hell off of me!" Chloe screamed. He put his hand over her mouth and she bit it hard. He screamed and rolled off her.  
Not wasting any time, she rushed out of the room ignoring his cries of pain, found her purse and ran out of the house. She ran down the street a ways, looking back every few seconds to make sure Morris wasn't following. When she was sure he wouldn't catch up, she sat down at a bus stop bench.

Before she could catch her breathe, she started to cry. She covered her face with her hands and continued to sob. She realized how cold it was when she started to shiver, almost uncontrolably. She had run out of the house only in sweatpants and a t-shirt, no shoes, not jacket.

Chloe clutched her cell phone tightly and rubbed Morris's spit off her neck, feeling suddenly nausious. She took in a shaking breathe as she dialed in the familiar phone number and pressed 'call'.

When she pressed the phone to her ear she heard the voice she'd been hoping to hear.

"Bauer." His voice sounded tired, but strong.

"Jack--it's Chloe. I need your help."

"What's wrong? The baby? Are you alright?" He sounded genuinly worried and she felt a pang of guilt for scaring him.

"No, no, Jack. As far as I know the baby's fine. It's Morris. He's drunk and he--" She paused. She wasn't completly sure she wanted to talk about what had just happened yet. "I need a place to stay the night." She finished.

She heard him move around on the other end of the line. "You can stay here. I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"

"Jack," Chloe said softly. "You don't need to do that, really. If you could just give me a ride to a hotel I'll be fine."

"Don't be redicullous. I'll come pick you up now. Where are you?"

Feeling releaved she replied "I'm at a bus stop about a mile south of my house. And Jack?"

"Yeah?" She heard him start his ignition in the background.

"Thanks."


End file.
